daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SHERBET's Final Dramatic Cup Performance: Stage 7
Performer: SHERBET * Episode: 6 * Song: Russian Roulette * Coords: **Juicy Picnic Coord ( ) **Fine Flower Coord ( ) **Coolish High Style Coord ( ) **Lucky Sky Coord ( ) * Appeal: Cube Quartet Start Kimochi gathered her team the moment she could find all of them, she was dying of nerves, but that didn't stop her from giving an encourgaing message to the other girls. "Okay, I know what you may be thinking...or maybe it's just me, anyways! We are going againist 2 strong competitors, but we are not going to leave without a fight. We are giving it our all! Are you ready for SHERBET?!" Kiyoko smiled in a determined way, Megumi jumped with emotion and Izumi excitingly nodded, that was it. They were going all the way up to the top. The girls now walked side by side towards Heaven's Gate. SHERBET once again did their group cheer, entered Heaven's Gate and got changed, when all of them finished dressing up, they posed and entered the stage, which had light divisions, separating the place into 4 sections, each girl walked towards one of them Kiyoko walked towards a tennis court, Izumi towards a locker room, Kimochi towards a gym and Megumi towards a pool, right before separating, they looked at each other in a friendly way, high-fived and shook hands. Then, they all turned their backs and crossed their fingers. The performance, and the game of Russian Roulette had begun. Performance La-la-la-la-la Izumi was the one to begin the song, she began singing in one of the halls between the locker, seemingly innocent, she pressed a button in one of the locker doors that drained the pool, with no consequence, as Megumi just happily danced around the place The next duo came up, Kimochi began carrying a basket with multiple basketball, volleyball and soccer balls towards the edge of her zone, once she finished her task, she winked at the public. Kiyoko, who was on the court, never noticed a thing, as she was singing and at the same time, she was warming up They all ran towards the middle of the stage, where the 4 zones converged, right in time to sing the chorus, in that moment, their auras appeared, but becoming simpler and simpler each step they performed ookiku Heart b-b-beat sawagu mune anata mo Heart b-b-b-beat chotto rashikunai #89CFF0|Izumi}}/ maji nerau wa Russian roulette The 4 auras came back, but this time they began swirling around the girls, stopping in the form of a unit aura La-la-la-la-la Heart b-b-b-beat saigo no saigo made issai kotchi shidaina no ne anata no Russian roulette They all went back to their respective zones, spreading the aura to the edges of the stage. The real fun was about to begin~ Now Megumi approached the gym zone, leaving some dodgeballs with lots of other hard objects close to her zone. Kimochi was too busy replacing the tennis balls for the other balls in the court Kiyoko stopped warming up and picked up a racket, but instead of playing with it, she used it to hold in place a locker she had just tilted in Izumi's direction. Izumi just peeked at the pool, expecting the moment Megumi would go up the trampoline They once again returned to the middle of the stage, now with each one crossing their fingers behind their back ookiku Heart b-b-beat sawagu mune anata mo Heart b-b-b-beat chotto rashikunai #00BFFF|Kiyoko}}/ maji nerau wa Russian roulette La-la-la-la-la Heart b-b-b-beat saigo no saigo made issai kotchi shidaina no ne anata no Russian roulette #89CFF0|Izumi}}/ you can’t control The group performed the Cube Quartet appeal with their own touch. Instead of the classical final pose, they were pointing at each other, and went back to the stage in a shower of blue diamonds and orange clovers ookiku Heart b-b-beat sawagu mune kowareru Heart b-b-b-beat Key wa watasanai saigo no saigo made dandan takamaru Crazy maji nerau wa Russian roulette Kiyoko began the chain, she removed the racket from the locker, that ended up falling towards Izumi, who desperately ran and pushed Megumi to the pool. Megumi, right before falling, threw all the objects to Kimochi, the latter launched all the balls to Kiyoko. They all ended "injured" but managed to get back to the middle of the stage for one final dance La-la-la-la-la Heart b-b-b-beat mou nukenai hodo fukaku anata no mune ni meichuu yo Russian roulette ookiku Heart b-b-beat sawagu mune La-la-la-la-la ookiku Heart b-b-beat sawagu mune La-la-la-la-la Heart b-b-b-beat Izumi, Kiyoko and Megumi sat down in the floor as their ending pose, but Kimochi took out a pink gun from her back, shooting a pink heart to the air End The girls once again stood up and SHERBET placed next to each other, finally holding hands and giving a reverence, they were going to win. Category:User:Pyo-kiyo Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User:AmitieChanFever Category:User:ApricotBeat Category:Aoyama Kiyoko Category:Hikawa Izumi Category:Yukihime Megumi Category:Hoshimiya Kimochi Category:Episode 6 Category:Dramatic Cup Category:SHERBET